


Peace Before The Sun Rises

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Sakura wakes to her daughter's cry and Kakashi happily encourages her back to sleep.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139





	Peace Before The Sun Rises

The rosy inside of her own eyelids were the first thing Sakura became aware of – after the piercing shriek ringing throughout the home, of course. It was times like this that made her glad Kakashi had talked her in to buying a home of their own rather than staying in the apartment where they had been comfortable but cramped for the first few years of their relationship. At least here in their own house their daughter wasn’t disturbing anyone’s rest but her own. Were they still back in the old apartment building Sakura would have started her day with a lot more guilt over how many families had been woken by the cry of a little girl grumpy to be awake too early.

Months of experience told Sakura that her daughter wasn’t actually hungry yet, not usually for another hour or so. If she went and tried to soothe the little mite it would only result in both of them being awake for good but if she let the crying go on uninterrupted her daughter usually fell back asleep on her own.

It was just very, very annoying to wait it out.

Rustling at the doorway made her ears twitch and Sakura instinctively threw out her chakra, smiling to herself to find her partners chakra echoing back in response. Without opening her eyes she hummed a happy little greeting sound. Then she rolled back over and buried her face in the pillow, much to Kakashi obvious amusement. His laughter was nearly as quiet as his steps crossing the room to sit carefully on the mattress near her hips. Sakura hummed again when he began to nuzzle just behind her ears, still too sleepy or proper communication just yet.

“Has she been crying for long?” Kakashi asked, obviously just arrived home.

“Mn-nn.”

“Did you miss me?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Want to go back to sleep?”

“Mmmmmh.”

He laughed again but that was alright, she knew she was being a little ridiculous. Kakashi kissed the shell of her ear and for a single moment she considered rolling over, greeting him properly after a week apart for a stupid mission that didn’t actually require someone of his skill level, but with a wider smile she snuggled in to the pillow again instead. He would still be here in an hour or so after she’d finally had some sleep. Watching the baby by herself meant she’d had precious little of that for seven long days.

Sakura loved her daughter more than life itself but that didn’t mean she wasn’t human anymore. She was still allowed to love sleep too.

“Not going to go answer your own child’s heart-breaking cries?” Kakashi murmured, teasing and light.

"Mm…your kid before five in the morning," she managed. Each word came out more slurred than the last and in the end she nearly cracked her jaw on a wide yawn.

Kissing her one more time Kakashi sat up and she could hear the distinctive groaning sound that meant he was stretching his arms above his head. Then he sighed pleasantly, near-silent footsteps moving back towards their bedroom door.

“I won’t say no to a little daddy daughter time. Get a little extra sleep, alright?”

Her answer was to hum for a third and final time, already halfway back in to a dream and content to know that when she woke it would be to a home full of love and light and everything she’d never known would make her quite this happy.


End file.
